koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Akazonae Tenkaichi
Akazonae Tenkaichi (赤備え天下一), roughly translated as "The Greatest Akazonae", is a Samurai Warriors character image song and the event exclusive song for the voice actor stage event, Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~. Like the live event, the song is Sanada centric; the title is referencing their historical red armored troops and Yukimura's posthumous praise as "Japan's greatest warrior." Four variations have been recorded and Takeshi Kusao (Yukimura Sanada) sings in every version. Its live debut is a solo song with accompanying character dialogue, which served as the opening song act for both shows. Daisuke Ono (Nobuyuki) encourages Yukimura to charge for the day show and the event exclusive CD recording. Kenta Miyake (Masayuki) joins Ono's dialogue for the night show. The live event's DVD Deluxe Edition set includes a CD for the Sanada brothers duet (~Sanada Kyodai Special Version~). The Gamecity Early Deluxe Edition set CD has a father and son duet (~Sanada Oyako Special Version~). Both are firsts for the series. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement, Chorus, Programming, and Other Instruments: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics These lyrics are for the duet recordings. Kanji= :天下無双の兵（つわもの）どもよ :走れ（走れ）前に（前に）止まらぬまま :攻める来る敵を蹴散らしながら :走れ（走れ）更に（更に）勝ち戦ぞ :赤備え天下一 :起て（起て）勝勢（いきおい）は今（今）我等にあり :あかあかと燃え昇る :太陽のように :突き進む　我が部隊 :我等は真のもののふ :志　轟かせ :名乗りを上げて :勝ち進む　どこまでも :決意と槍を此の手に :敵は無数の大軍 :されど怯みはしない :集いし知勇（ちから）がもとに :今　天さえ味方す :勝利へ　いざ　いざ　進め :勝聞あげろ　兵（つわもの）どもよ :叫べ（叫べ）強く（強く）一気呵成に :巨大な敵をものともせずに :目指せ（目指せ）遠く（遠く）怒涛になりて :赤備え天下一 :おお（おお）風向きは　おお（おお）我等にあり :翻る旗印 :真田が誇り :突き進む　六文銭 :覚悟を高く揚げて :誰も専えはしない :固く結びし絆 :遙かな地平を見つめ :今　誓いを新たに :明日へと　いざ　いざ　進め :時代（とき）は流れて行けど :変わることなき信念（おもい） :我が家（いえ）守りて行かん :此の乱世のただ中 :果てなく　いざ　いざ　進め :天下無双の兵（つわもの）どもよ :走れ（走れ）前に（前に）止まらぬまま :攻める来る敵を蹴散らしながら :走れ（走れ）更に（更に）勝ち戦ぞ :赤備え天下一 :起て（起て）勝運は今（今）我等にあり |-|Romaji= :tenka-musou no tsuwamonodomo yo :hashire (hashire) mae ni (mae ni) yamaranumama :semeru kuru teki wo kechirashi nagara :hashire (hashire) sara ni (sara ni) kachi ikusa zo :akazonae tenka-ichi :tate (tate) ikioi wa ima (ima) warera ni ari :akaka to moe noboru :taiyou no you ni :saki-susumu wa ga butai :warera wa shin no mononofu :kokorozashi todorokase :nanori wo agete :kachi susumu dokomademo :ketsui to yari wo kono te ni :teki wa musuu no daigun :saredo hirumi wa shinai :tsudoishi chikara ga motoni :ima ten sae mikatasu :shouri he iza iza susume :katsutoki agero tsuwamonodomo yo :sakebe (sakebe) tsuyoku (tsuyoku) ikki-kasei ni :kyodaina teki wo monotomosezu ni :mezase (mezase) tooku (tooku) dotou ni narite :akazonae tenka-ichi :oo (oo) kazemuki wa oo (oo) warera ni ari :hirugaeru hatajirushi :sanada ga hokori :saki-susumu rokumonsen :kakugo wo takaku agete :daremo se wa shinai :kataku musubishi kizuna :harukana chihei wo mitsume :ima chikai wo aratani :asu he to iza iza susume :toki wa nagarete yukedo :kawarukotonaki omoi :wa ga ie mamorite yukan :kono ransei no tadanaka :hatenaku iza iza susume :tenka-musou no tsuwamonodomo yo :hashire (hashire) mae ni (mae ni) yamaranumama :semeru kuru teki wo kechirashi nagara :hashire (hashire) sara ni (sara ni) kachi ikusa zo :akazonae tenka-ichi :tate (tate) shouun wa ima (ima) warera ni ari |-|English Translation= :Peerless warriors of the land, :advance (advance) to the front (to the front) without faltering :As we scatter our coming foes, :charge (charge) and (and) claim our victory :Mightiest warriors of red, :stand (stand). The momentum is now (now) with us :My unit, :which burns as bright :as the crimson sun, :we are true samurai :Let your hearts roar :Announce thyselves :We shall win wherever we go :with determination and spear in hand :The enemy has countless troops :yet I have no fear :The power of our strengths draws us close :Even now, the heavens are on our side :To victory! Now, forward! :Raise your voices, soldiers! :Shout (shout), fully (fully) as one! :We shall not recoil from this massive foe :Aspire (aspire) for the distant (distant). Become a raging wave, :majestic warriors of red :Ooh! (Ooh!) The tide is Ooh! (Ooh!) on our side :Our waving banner :is the pride of the Sanada :Pave the path forward, Six Coins :Sear into us our resolve :No one shall prohibit :the ties that tightly bound us :Gazing at the far horizon, :I state my pledge anew :to the future. Now, forward! :The times may change :yet my rigid beliefs :shall protect my home :in the midst of this chaotic age :without end. Now, advance! :Unrivaled warriors of the land, :push (push) to the front (to the front) without pause :While we shatter our opposition, :charge (charge) and (and) win this war :Mightiest warriors of red, :stand (stand). For now (now) we are victorious External Links *DVD listing *4Gamer Day Show report, Famitsu Day Show report Category: Songs